


Family Meeting

by LongLiveQueliot



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveQueliot/pseuds/LongLiveQueliot
Summary: I couldn't help myself after the Coldwater-Waugh revelation.





	Family Meeting

“Family meeting,” Quentin called from the cabin door, clearly at Eliot because Arielle stood behind him, her body nervous with excitement.

 

“Seriously? You could both literally just walk over here and talk to me. I only have a handful of tiles left before this ones done.”

 

“Yes, seriously El. Just get in here, ok?”

 

Eliot looked up after dropping in another yellow tile and he nodded, his face plastered with the sweat of a long day worked under the heat of the Fillorian summer sun. His hand grazed the moisture away from his face before he pushed himself up and made the very short journey inside their home.

Arielle and Quentin both beamed up at him as he sauntered through the door, their eyes bright with hope and possibility. With a double pat of his hand down on the bench beside him, Quentin beckoned Eliot to join him. Eliot obliged, still unsure why they had called a family meeting, which was not at all something they did normally.

Quentin grabbed Eliot’s hand, intertwining their fingers in a tight grip, pulling the hand to his lips and leaving the sweetest simple kiss against his knuckles.

 

“We have some new El.” Quentin spoke through the largest smile Eliot had ever seen him make. Quentin reached out taking Arielle’s hand in his own, pulling both of them into himself.

 

“We’re going to be a bigger family Eliot.” Arielle said, her free hand rubbing gently at her still flat stomach.

 

Eliot laughed, a delightful happy laugh, his head back as the joyful cackles freed themselves. “This is great news. I am so happy for you both!”

 

“What are you talking about El? We are a family,” Quentin pulled even harder at the two hands he clung to, “This baby, it all of ours Eliot.”

 

“Oh, um… I guess I didn’t mean to presume,” Eliot had suddenly been struck by the gravity of it all, lost in his thoughts, processing what was being told to him.

 

“Eliot, when I moved in, we talked about this _we are always a family_ regardless of who is technically married.” Arielle’s tone failed to hide the concern radiating through.

 

“No no, I get that but I mean, this kid, it’s not actually mine. I am fine being Uncle Eliot. It’s even got a nice ring to it.”

 

Quentin’s eyes found Eliot, suddenly deprived of the outpouring of brightness they had just a moment ago, replaced by sad concern that was all too familiar.

 

“El, I am only going to say this once and I want to be absolutely clear that this is not up for debate: you are a part of this family and you will be a parent with us, we cannot do this without you.”

 

Eliot gazed into his eyes, the sincerity of his words marked with a deeper longing, there was a desperation about Quentin that pained Eliot. Through the years together Eliot had learned to read Quentin, he knew every expression and the deeper meanings that brewed under their surface. He knew immediately he was wrong, they were right, they were a family.

 

“I am sorry, you’re right. I think, maybe it was just sudden, you know? I am reacting here.” Eliot fumbled for words, trying to make coherent statement that could wipe away Quentin’s concern. “So yes, not Uncle Eliot…. how about Papa Eliot?”

 

“Yes! I like Papa Eliot.” Arielle beamed at the sentiment. “That would make you Daddy Q.”

 

The words brought Quentin back to beaming, he almost glowed through the happiness.

 

“So how do we do this or is this just one of those things Fillorians are cool with?” Eliot asked earnestly.

 

“Us Fillorians are pretty open minded Eliot, but I understand what you’re saying, how do we let them know that it’s all of us in this together?”

 

“A family.” Quentin squeaked through. He furrowed his brow, clearly thinking hard about what came next, the epiphany spread across his face like a ripple in a pond growing into pure unadulterated joy, “I’ve got it! So surnames, not really a Fillorian thing, but like, everyone here knows we’re from Earth so how about this: Coldwater-Waugh.”

 

Arielle, the scrunch of her face was clearly a little confused, “I don’t understand.”

 

“Those are our last names, family names, mine and Eliot’s, and since you don’t have one but we want everyone to understand how our family works, I just think that makes sense. Wouldn’t you love to paint a little sign for our yard that said _Coldwater-Waugh Family_?”

 

Arielle still didn’t fully understand but she could see how much the sentiment meant to Eliot. The man who always had something to say sat stunned, speechless as tears welled in his eyes. His fingers squeezed tighter around Quentin’s as their eyes found one another, locked into a quiet all-knowing glance. There was no need for words, Quentin knew that Eliot was on board.

 

Arielle released Quentin’s hand, kissing at the crown of his head, “I’ll go start on that sign now before we lose the last of the sunset.” She walked to Eliot, her hand pushing the chaotic mess of sweaty hair back before placing her lips on his forehead before she departed outside.

 

Quentin and Eliot sat in silence, their eyes finding each other’s then darting away, hands still griped together. Quentin finally broke the silence, his voice low like a whisper, full of disbelief; “We are a family El.”

 

“I used to think I didn’t need family, but Q, I think you’ve always been my family.”

 

Quentin kissed at Eliot’s knuckles again, “and I always will be El.”


End file.
